The growth of the Internet has brought a corresponding increase in the number and variety of computing devices being employed to communicate over the Internet. Today's computing devices vary from desktop computers with a large variety of features and capabilities, to mobile devices such as pagers, cellular phones, personal digital assistants (PDAs), and the like, with lesser features and/or capabilities. For example, many of these computing devices include some form of Internet browsing capability. In addition, many of the computing devices are configured to allow users access to audio files, and/or graphical files via wireless and/or wired networks.
However, access to some content may be difficult as a result of various limitations, including those of the computing devices, bandwidth, and/or other factors. For example, different mobile devices may have widely varying memory page size constraints, making reliable delivery and rendering of content extremely difficult across disparate mobile devices. While a number of techniques exist to customize content for a particular mobile device, or other computing device, these techniques may have an unpredictable effect on delivery size of the content. When the content's memory page footprint exceeds that of the capability of the mobile device for which the content is to be delivered, the mobile device may be unable to view the content, sometimes even ‘locking up.’ Therefore, it is with respect to these considerations and others that the present invention has been made.